red rose
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: teito is a vampire princess with a verry messed up family and a crazie destany part 1 of the roses trilolgy
1. the escape

**The escape**

The corridor was eerily dark and deserted. It was pitch black everywhere except for where the silvery moonlight fell on the dusty cracked floor of the hallway of the Bagsburgh military academy to illuminate our path. The place was deathly silent not a animal moved there was no breeze to shake the leaves no crickets chirped no frogs crooked it was as silent as possible when you have two trained military personnel running like ghosts across a dust muffled corridor, silent except for our fast footsteps and heavy breathing. I was running as hard as I could with my injured knee; it had been broken when Ayanami had tried to stab me. I had tried to run away but that damn assistant of his managed to shot my leg. I'm afraid I might of hurt him. I hope Ayanami's crush lives other wise Ayanami will kill me. But I had had no time to check because at that moment Blake had rounded the corner to see the pooling blood at my feet. My lips and face covered in flecks of it. I had given in and for that I was a shamed. In all vampires there is a love of battle especial when it involves sweet blood, good blood, unlike our own. I would not drink that which I spilled, but I would torture murder and maim. I had told him that this was the last time I should see him that to be my friend was dangerous and I he wished to end our friend ship then that was okay but that I would all ways think of him. I expected him to scream in fear like so many before him, or maybe to pull out his weapon and finish me off with the traditional saying. 'You have betrayed your country so you shale die. Beg for forgiveness or die with your faults. Either way you Shale DIE!' but instead he grabbed my hand telling me we had to leave. Then My best friend Blake was pulling my hand. Behind us, I could hear the sound of slow but firm footsteps. They were our pursuers. I could hear my heart beat shockingly fast. Sweat coated my palms and forehead. We had run so far so fast, as fast as our feet could carry us, but the sound of the man's footsteps had never ceased to be heard. Fear began to fill my heart.

"Blake …he's behind us. We won't make it!" I said rather desperately. Blake had said we should run away from this academy after he saw how bad they treated me. That is why we were heading to the hangar to steal a hawkzile.

"Don't worry. We're almost there!" he replied, almost hopefully. True enough, a moment later, we saw a slightly opened large gate with large 'H-1' engraved on the metal door. Without a second thought, we slipped in and jumped on one of the nearest machines. Blake took the front and I carefully sat behind him. I eyed my surroundings suspiciously. It was darker here so I could see nothing but dark silhouettes of the hawkzile.

"Hang on tight. We're going to fly!" I heard Blake cry and then the machine started and we fled.

It was fine during the first fifteen minutes of the flight, but then I started to hear the sound of another machine. A chill ran down my spine I looked behind and saw a large military ship it had a circle with a bloody sword through it painted on the side it told me that it belonged to Ayanami and it was already close to us. The man himself stood on the bridge with hands folded in front of his chest and looked haughtily at me. At that time, my instincts screamed "this man is dangerous". His eyes were so cold, and full of killing intent. I knew we couldn't survive together, so I made a choice. I must save Blake at the very least.

I leaned close to my best friend, my only friend damn it. I took a breath inhaling his marvelous scent he was like my brother I would not let him die. Quietly, very quietly, "Blake, I have to tell you something before I die my name isn't Tieto its Tasha and I'm not a boy I'm a girl. I only tell those I truly trust but I have to leave you now. I will distract them. Take that chance and run," I whispered into his ear.

I stood, preparing my Zaiphon to attack, but suddenly, I felt a soft tap on my back. I turned my head, and found Blake, smiling fondly at me. The Moon had raised high above us, giving me the light to see his smile that I loved so much. The wind was blowing our hair around playfully, oblivious of our crisis.

"Blake…" I started to say, with my hand stretched out to reach his hair.

"You must live on, Tieto." His hand touched mine. He squeezed my hand briefly and then with a slight force pushed me down from the flying vehicle. I saw his face, still smiling "don't worry about me I'll be okay they won't catch me." He called his voice soft in the night. He waved shortly and turned to face the military airship that drew even closer. I knew it the moment I saw his determined face… I had never seen him make a face like that, I understood immediately. He was prepared to die, for my sake. I stretched my hand, as far as possible. I tried to reach him, but I could not defy gravity. I was falling further and further away from him, from my only friend. We had been through so much together I had met him in the 2nd week of school 6 years ago.

**Flash back… flash back… flash back… flash back…**

I'd been walking past the dorms when 4 boys had come up to me. The first 3 had bullied me saying slaves shouldn't go to school but the 4th refused to join in, and stood up to the bullies for me. After they left he said his name was Blake and asked if I would like to be his friend. I told him slaves did not deserve friends, and that was all I was, so I did not deserve to be his friend. Then I walked away from him, leaving him with a befuddled look on his face, Two weeks later when I was in a detention cell. I had heard a knock from the cell above me and a boys' voice fell down. "Hey, new kid, I know you're in there so don't pretend otherwise, and I know your more than a thing so stop acting like you're not. I want to be your friend, so will you tell me your name please?" It was the boy Blake. "Tieto…Tieto Klein" I said telling him my fake name, the name I used to hide. After that we were inseparable. If people messed with me, Blake kicked their butt. If they messed with him, they disappeared for a while. When they showed up again they were mumbling something about me transforming into a girl. They said I had purple hair, black wings and glowing purple eyes. They claimed that I had caged them in the ground, under a large Oak tree, and said I enchanted the tree to enclose them within its roots. They claimed to have survived by the air provided by the algae that grew in the holes between the roots of the Oak and the poison roots of the Blood Rose. The Blood Rose is the least deadly plant around, but it's the one that hurts the most. The roots give off a small amount of acid gas. They would show where they had been but they could never prove anything. So I never got in trouble.

**Flash back over … flash back over… flash back over… flash back over**

Tears began to blur my eyes and I watched his hawkzile hit the airship and exploded. "Liar…" I cried softly knowing that he was either dead or captured. Tears poured down my face washing away the glamor I used to hide, my black hair turned lilac, and my emerald green eyes shimmered in to glowing amethyst orbs, my back arched as my wings spread. I flew towards the ship to get Blake when a mind-jarring boom ripped through the night air and my back was on fire my wings started dissolving back in to Essenes. I stared gliding toward a familiar pull that always pulled me toward a church that was 3 hours from the academy this time I surrendered to the urge I made it within 3 miles of the church then my wings failed me. A few seconds later, I felt my body hit something hard. There was rustling sound of leaves. I must have fallen to the forest, but I did not care. I wanted so much to die that I silently hoped a branch would pierce my heart and kill me instantaneously.

I felt several sharp stings on my skin, most of them probably scratches by branches as I fell, but I didn't die… not even close. I hit the ground with a loud thud. My nose was swamped in the scent of earth, and death and decay. I was in the woods, or a very healthy natural environment. I could tell there wasn't even the faintest whiff of humans only animals and vampires. I froze if I was found I would die. I was a vamp my self, but if I was on some ones territory they could kill me I knew that there were some vamps close. they'd probably passed only a few minutes ago so there was a chance they would find me, cloaking myself so only humans and friends could see me, I noticed that my eyes were blurry due to the impact and tears. I felt my Strength began to slip and as it did so did my consciousness, yet I refused to fall into the comfort of darkness. I tried to force my limp body to walk. I succeeded to stand, but not much more than that. A step was taken, my vision swayed I stumbled to the next tree grabbing a branch for support I took another step, and that was all it took to force me to surrender into the embrace of uninvited but pleasant sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl**

I walked towards the wonderful church it could be seen for miles at 16 stories tall it was a tall and imposing structure I walked a few steps behind my partner his red hair glinted like murder blood his mesmerizing eyes glowed in the half light of midnight. Our other friend strutted a few passes a head of him his golden hair like the sun glowing in the moon light. A horrible jaw shaking bang caused my friends and me to pause. then the night was silent for a while. a crashing sound caused me and my friends to whip around. I felt it… that presence. I had abandoned hope of feeling it for the sake of my sanity: the presence of my little sister, who was kidnapped out of my arms when I slept. My sister had tried wipe herself from our memories to save us, the 7hawks's, from the military but the Blackhawks had betrayed us all they had chosen Ayanami over us: and now I felt that presence it was wounded very wounded "**no!**" I whispered. The blond man shrugged and turned around to head back to the church. "Hey! We need to see what that was!" I called hoping he would not ask, and thankfully he did not. We silently walked towards the place we had heard the sound. I focused on my sight intensifying it. A body lay crumpled on the ground by a tree "NO TIA-CHAN" I shouted forgetting my friends. Forgetting my cover all that mattered was protecting the one I had thought was gone forever but she was back and that was all that mattered. "What the hell? Why are you so upset it's just a kid?" The blond man asked startled. However, my partner knew better. He knew everything about me, from the fact I'm actually female, and that I had a brother and a sister, and that my brother was our greatest enemy, Ayanami.

I ran up to Tia-Chan whispering "Please be alive please, please, please be alive." I fervently checked for a pulse. Praise the high heavens I found one. She was alive! Carefully, I scooped her in to my arms.

"Hey lab whose the kid?" the blond man taunted

"My sister" I said quietly "Wow, your family's messed up. Their son looks like a girl and the sister looks the same." The blond man laughed. "You idiot…" I carefully studied her face. I had to see it, the face that haunted my nightmares I had to see if the tortures I'd had seen had actually happened. Her face was smooth but her hair was scraggly and her powerful aura was gone "**no. she's sealed her memories and her power.**" I whispered in horror. My sister's beauty and power was her pride. "Will you carry her" I said to the blond man.

"You know lab, your sister is kind of cute," the blond man said in wonder. Then he seemed to realize just how bad that sounded coming from him and amended the sentence "for a kid."


	3. challenge

grinch that stole christmas. harry potter style

cast

grinch:tomriddle

sindy loo: harry potter

mayor: dumbles

max: sevrus snape

sindys older brotherrs: weasly twins

sindys mom and dad: sirius black and remius lupin

martha may who: minerva magonigal

officer: madeye moody

echo: malfoy sr

1conditions tom must turn good in the end

2cast must be filled and

3it must follow the story of the grinch that stole christmass as close as you remember


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Awakening**

".. Up! Wake up, brat!" a voice snapped I could hear a teasing hint in it. This persons voice, he probably teased almost every one. I began to twitch in areas all over my body testing my ability to move and searching for problems finding none I decided to react to the voice from earlier

Slowly, I opened my eyelids, although the invitation of sleep was so strong. Blinking a few times, I tried to adjust to the intruding lights. What greeted my eyes after that was so unfamiliar, and yet I knew were everything would be before I looked. I knew this room better than the one I had at the academy somehow. In this room my bed was so far away from the windows but at the academy it had been right next to them. My room should have been small, so the windows shouldn't have been that far away. Besides, the window in my room at the academy was framed with simple, cheap wood, but now it was framed with gold.

"Hey, brat, can you hear me?"

I turned my head slightly to eye whoever said that from the corner of my eyes. Blue, a crystal blue Iris that was the first thing I noticed. Then I came to understand that I stared at a foreign man with blue eyes and blond hair. He was beautiful, I knew that despite having to stare at him up-side down. The blue orbs, as blue as sky, and blonde locks, as brilliant as the sun. That man was so…beautiful and captivating that I couldn't help but be mesmerized. _Blonde, just like __Blake__ …oh no, __Blake__!_

I shot up from the bed, not forgetting to send a flying kick to whoever that beautiful man was and ran toward the windows. The man hissed in pain when my knee connected to his stomach. Ignoring the blonde, I rushed my way to the window and just when my hand almost closed on the handle, a larger one slapped my hand away and captured my wrists. I looked up and found the same blonde towered behind me. A grin adorned his handsome face, very much complimenting his teasing gaze.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I managed to say, after realizing I was ensnared in his gaze I began to feed my power in to him ever so slowly he recoiled but did not let go. Instead He grinned even wider.

"Let the kid go, Faro."

I turned to the other voice, and my eyes locked on two equally beautiful men... (I thought I was at a super models convention but they were all guys) The man with glasses, and red hair glared threateningly at the blonde-haired person, Faro or whatever his name was.

"I will, if she stops trying to kill herself," the blonde replied with a slight pout his lower lip stuck out ever so slightly his attitude was that of a spoiled kid. I felt the grip tightened and winced in response. "It's the thirtieth floor, damn brat."

"I have tied the windows," the man with glasses said coolly. "You can let her go now."

"Chi, I know." The blonde-haired person said still pouting. I wonder what made him so upset. My wondering was never voiced and so it was never answered. The blonde-haired person immediately released his iron grip after another glare from the glasses man. Behind him, the shortest man only laughed softly. His voice was soft, like a gentle lullaby. I felt I knew him from some ware. I watched the three with mild curiosity while my hand unconsciously rubbing my sore wrists.

"I'm sorry for his attitude, I'm Castor, by the way," the glasses man walked toward me and extended his hand. I looked at him suspiciously and stood still then I slowly raised my hand to shake his. The man, Castor, did not seem to mind my suspicion. He smiled and shook my hand once before pulling his hand away. "And I'm Labrador," the silver hair followed. "And that scary looking guy is Faro. What's yours?"

Again, I didn't answer, only stared with eyes full of suspicion but with obvious hint of interest.

"If we're bad guys, we wouldn't have helped you back there, you know," Faro said, slightly irritated. It was small, it was really small, but I felt a pang of guilt. "T…Tasha…Vega…" I stuttered hesitantly. I was not the type to simply give others my name just because I learnt that those people helped me, but I couldn't help it. I felt I could trust these people, and I felt I knew them. My eyes twitched involuntarily when the three smiled understandingly. It was as if they could read my hesitation.

'_Damn these guys!' _I felt blood rush to my head. I decided to look away.

"Well, Tasha-kun, you're a…vampire, aren't you?" At the question, I couldn't help but whip my head back to stare questioningly at them. As far as I knew and was concerned no one knew my secrets, I always lived as a human and ate human foods, so no one would find out; because if some one knew they would kill me.

"I don't drink blood, so no." I voiced my first defense.

The three stared at each other knowingly. When Castor nodded, all three looked back at me. For a moment, there was awkward silence. I shifted unconsciously under their scrutinizing stare. It felt like I was bare naked by them. I couldn't help but blush again.

"What about your parents?" Faro asked, his grin was replaced by a frown.

"I don't know. I don't remember," I shrugged nonchalantly. It was true. I didn't remember anything from my past. I only remember things after Chairman Markus adopted me as his military slave.

"Amnesia, huh," I looked at Castor who was frowning too. He looked like in deep thought. "Anyway, it was certain that you are a vampire."

I looked at the men incredulously. It didn't look like they were lying, but how did they know that I was a vampire? Not in a million chances did they know for sure. All of the people that knew were dead. However, now that I thought about it again some might be alive, the fact that I was a vampire was not all that secret in my closest friends or competitors. My physical ability was far greater than most of my classmates. Sometimes, I felt excited at the sight of blood. I could contain the urge, refusing to let the desire take over me, but still, it wasn't normal. More so, I survived, after I fell from a hawkzile that was flying hundreds kilometers above the ground. Some humans might actually be smart enough to figure it out

"What makes you so sure about that?" I decided to ask since I was not so sure they did not know anymore.

"Do you realize…" a large, muscular arm suddenly grabbed me by the waist. I was lifted up by Frau. "That this is a church?"

With not a rough but still a rude attitude, I was thrown on the bed. I glared angrily at the blonde, but the man repaid me with that annoying grin of his. The more I look at him, the more I felt agitated. '_You must control your emotion, Tasha Klein!' _Miroku-sama always told me that. I know the old man said that because I was his combat slave. As a trained assassin, I must not indulge myself in emotion and feeling. But I also understood that his teaching was wrong. I never once truly killed my feeling but just this once, I thought he was right. Faro often stirred up my emotion too much for my liking.

"You said I might be a vampire, and yet you brought me to a church? Isn't that proof enough that I am not a vampire?" I shifted my gaze from Faro to Castor. Interacting too much with that blonde never did my heart any good. "Tasha-kun," Silver haired Labrador started. His tone was somehow like a mother trying to make her children understand. I should feel offended, being treated like a child, but for some strange reason, I couldn't. Labrador actually reminded me of Ayanami. They looked similar, especially the hair and eyes colors, but Labrador didn't give evil aura like Ayanami did. It felt…comfortable around these three. "Are you listening, Tasha-kun?" Labrador waved a hand. I was startled and shook my head immediately. "I said, vampires aren't afraid of church. It was the inhabitants they were afraid of."

"They are afraid of the people? Why?" This certainly piqued my interest. I was taught that vampires couldn't stand church and priests, correction, especially the priests. "Oh, priests?"

"Yeah, well, that is one," Labrador answered with the smile that never ceased to adorn his fair face. "Anyway, we'll let you sleep. It's midnight and you need to rest." his voice was soft but "Wait, you haven't answered my question. How can you be so sure I am a vampire?" I needed to know so I could correct it Labrador stood, but his amethyst eyes fixed on mine. I was unsure what kind of thought he had when he had that look. It was like he was trying to figure out what went in my head or maybe he was just simply thinking. Whichever that was, I felt uncomfortable being stared at for too long. Then I, looked directly into his eyes. The mans eyes, I noticed, had cat pupils I gasped quietly understanding flooded my eyes and I knew it showed I knew it was time to reveal my power I knew it would show them I knew. But I hesitated, and decided to ask the one I felt I knew the most "'are you one too?"' I was shocked and so was he "That can wait, Tasha-kun. For now you need sleep." With a single touch to my head by Castor, my body turned to jelly. My eyelids grew very heavy and all of a sudden, I felt really tired.

"I…not…have to save… Blake …" like being injected three times with sleeping drugs, I felt my consciousness began to float. Voices were heard like random murmur. Not even the blinding light bothered me anymore. From far, far away, I heard the three's voices as I drifted further into dreamland.

"_Don't lose control of yourself. She will die if you drink from her while she's weak, and then you will die! get it?" Labrador snapped _"_I know that. But…she…" he trailed off _"_I understand. she smells good, doesn't she?" castor mussed as Labrador glared at him_ "…_yeah…" frau murmured_


	5. Chapter 5

**4 Blood**

_Sounds of bells echoed in this world of white. I was standing, alone, dirty and bloody. My white garment was smeared with dark red, almost dried blood, but it wasn't my concern. I looked through the gate, toward a familiar building. Screams of pain echoed from the people inside, agonizing cries of children, which pained my heart. One by one, I saw those people being devoured with bloodstained teeth, and sucked to dry by people in black uniforms. Their eyes were weird, so full of thirst of flesh and blood. They scared me. I wanted to run, but my conscience prevented me from doing so. I felt the need to help those people, but I could not. I knew I did not have the strength._

_My small hand reached for the gate, intending to open it, but it never reached. The gate swirled, changed into a person with gentle gaze. His large hand wrapped mine gently. We were walking, but I didn't know where, or where to, but I was happy. I smiled and he smiled back. However, that happiness did not last long. The man's hand no longer held mine. All that was left was his empty gaze, his lips no longer had the kind smile I used to see. All there was left was hollow whispers. I screamed. I cried._

"…to…TASHA!"

I woke up with start, eyes brimming with water, body wet from sweat. "Far..o…" my voice was hoarse and dry. I saw the blonde's blurry face frowned in a mixture of worry and annoyance. His hands grabbed my shoulder tightly, preventing me to rise from the bed. "Did…did I say anything?" I heaved a relieved sigh, glad that the nightmare had passed. It plagued me in almost all of my sleep.

"You were screaming," I flinched involuntarily. I didn't think I often did that. At least, so far, Blake hadn't complained or asked about it. "…and you were crying." The last statement made me blush furiously. Crying in the dream was one thing, because I was still a child in that dream, but to think that a kid my age cried, because of the dream? Blood rushed to my head and rendered my cheek red.

"Let me go," I tried to sound normal, but the waver in my voice betrayed me.

The blonde flashed his usual teasing grin and pushed me even deeper into the bed. My blush deepened when I realized the older man leaned closer to my face. He stopped when his lips reached the side of my ear. I could smell the faint scent of flowers from his hair. When his breath brushed my ear lightly, I shivered. I was so afraid he would hear how hard my heart beat because of him.

"You know," his head lowered down, to the nape of my neck and then his lips brushed against my skin lightly. "You look so tempting in your sleep."

"What…what the hell are you talking about? Let me go, Frau!" with all my strength, I tried to push the older man, but seeing from the size of our bodies, I definitely had the disadvantage. He didn't even budge even after I used every bit of strength I had.

I could be considered as stubborn, as Blake always said, and I also hated to lose. Being unable to do anything, not even pushing the man aside really pissed me off. I struggled harder. I even used my feet to kick him, but never succeeded. The thought of 'screaming' for 'help' crossed my mind for a second, but I dismissed it almost immediately. I wouldn't be able to bear the shame if someone was to enter and found me in this kind of situation.

"Tasha, let me taste you…" the blonde purred in my ear again.

"What do you mean…?" I asked weakly. I couldn't fight him, so why bother fighting. My hand fell limp beside my surrendering body.

"I want your blood," his whisper was sickly sweet. I didn't know why, but I liked it. The words were incomprehensible by my brain, yet, I knew what I should do. Instead of answering him verbally, I raised my hand and encircled his neck. I pulled him down, closer to me.

Acknowledging that as a 'yes', Frau began to lick my neck. I moaned softly to his ear. I was still wreaking my brain, searching for answer of why I did that, but that answer was forever lost as something sharp pierced my neck. The pain jolted me awake from my thought and I hissed in pain. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable actually. I was more surprised than being in pain. The blonde licked the wound again and then sucked my tender flesh. Another moan slipped from my lips. My hand unconsciously grabbed a handful of his hair. It was soft, unexpectedly soft for a man like him, then as if in response to that. I remembered, far in to my past. My past that I did not remember or the kingdom that was taken from me, by my older brother Ayanami, and who I really was. I was an then my memories of _him_ came

Flash back …flash back …flash back

The first time I'd seen him was when I watched the war in my looking glass. His gold hair and sapphire blue eyes were so cold from all the war around him. I knew he was strong and I could tell he was kind but I would have to soften the steel from his eyes. His black caller sticking up slightly from the neck of his brown cloak made him look slightly shorter then he really was. He was so young and yet so strong. I was drawn to him, I wanted to meet him so badly, it was more than an urge it was an obsession all along in the world and yet still standing like a long tree left rooted in the ground after a hurricane. When I heard Ayna-chan planned to obliterate him and his friend I begged him to make them his underlings instead. Ayna-chan smiled and agreed. He knew why I wanted them to live better then I knew. He knew of my obsession over the blonde so he recruited all the survivors of the war there were six at that time well seven if you counted violet she loved to sneak out and battle for the side she picked as right, but two of her comrades died before I ever saw _**him**_ again.

One day siting in my room attached to Vie-Chan's I heard a noise the silent alarm of an intruder. Questioning the flowers I Soon learned that they were my blonde dream and his friend. Overjoyed I smiled. then I remembered that they were in my sisters room I pretended to be mad so I could trick them, I stormed in to Vie-Chan's room as she and my blondes friend had just finished forming a blood pact, "What do you think you're doing to Vie-Chan?!" I snapped sounding furious. Both boys whirled around only to see a girl about 5 years younger than themselves, glaring at them, the second thing they noticed was the fact that she looked like a little version of Ayanami she even had the magic aura that was so extensive that it awed them. violet laughed softly, her laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells. "Calm down little sister, they're my friends." I glared at them. They looked worried. Inside I was laughing so hard my sides hurt but I showed none of this. "Are you going to help Vie-Chan escape?" I snarled. Vie-Chan immediately knew what I was up to, I had to know if I could trust them. "Yes. And you can't stop us." My blonde dream snapped back. I smiled "good" I said cheerily. I began to dance around the room, and when I got to my sister I melted the ice. "Please take good care of the only family I have left" I begged them. Tears were in my eyes I thought they would leave me and that it would be the last time I'd see them, but my blonde dream seemed to think otherwise. "What are you saying you damn brat you're coming too" he drawled lazily, he became my best friend.

Twenty years latter we had a redo. Using my magic, about 5 years ago, I turned us back into kids. We were about the same age he was when we had met. We were staying in a remote village as we searched for my father's kingdom. He asked me to dance with him in the village dance. His hair spiked to the left and as he bowed the pendent around his neck swung to the right, and with his blue jacket slightly opened I could see some of his beautiful creamy chest. It reminded me that even though we had not made a blood pact, we both had very strong feelings for each other and the way he looked as he asked me to dance, made me blush and the look in his eyes was so tender what could I say but "of course".

The last memory I had of him was when I found my parents. He and my new family left me and Violet with them. I remembered standing and watching every one walk away. My face was wet with tears. I could not stand to think he might forget me so I made an eternal flower grow. It was a beautiful red rose a blood rose the first of its kind the emerald stem to show long life and good health its blood red petals to show my devotion to him and its poisons roots to show our pain that we had endured. It grew right in front of us, when he saw it he knew that it was from me. Picking it he pressed it gently to his lips and turned to look at me, in his eyes I saw love and I knew he was mine. I made the cherry tree I was sitting in wave good-bye for me

Flash back over… flash back over…flash back over

I did not know how long we stayed like that, when I came to my senses, my body felt very weak. My hands fell limp beside me again. My consciousness began to drift back and forth again. I wondered what had just happened. It was like I was hypnotized. I was willingly surrendering my body to Frau and he sucked my blood.

"Stop right there, Frau. You'll kill her if you drink any more of her blood."

I rolled my eyes to the direction of the door. Castor was standing there, leaning on the wall with hand crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing a white robe, unlike yesterday. Moreover, what is with the veil? He looked funny in that. I giggled "it's the bride"

"…Frau!" Yep, even when he looked grim and serious like that, still funny with that veil. Why did he get so angry, I wondered. Since yesterday, everybody kept frowning because of me. What was their problem?

Putting that aside, Castor was scary when he was angry. Frau seemed to think the same thing because he immediately snapped awake from whatever trance he was in and released his grip from my shoulder. I stared weakly at the two as they exchanged looks. Frau looked disturbed, while Castor looked, unmistakably angry. I wanted to ask, I wanted to know a lot of things, but my body would not move. I felt so weak.

"So…I was right you all are vampires…" I murmured a slight smile on my face and that was all I managed to do before sleep engulfed me again.

"_I told you to be careful!"_

"_I know! I know but…I was fine without blood before, but I don't know why I can't resist her!"_

"_...I understand…"_

"_You do?"_

"…_Yeah. If I didn't have a blood contract with Lab, I would do the same. I wonder why no vampire ever laid their hands on her till now?"_

"_I think I know. I felt the trace of a barrier when I drank from her."_

"_Anyway, we'll talk about this later. Lab needs to hear this too."_

"_I'm dead aren't I?"_

_Castor quit laughter seemed to echo in my head "yes Faro yes you are"_


	6. Chapter 6

**4 Blood**

_Sounds of bells echoed in this world of white. I was standing, alone, dirty and bloody. My white garment was smeared with dark red, almost dried blood, but it wasn't my concern. I looked through the gate, toward a familiar building. Screams of pain echoed from the people inside, agonizing cries of children, which pained my heart. One by one, I saw those people being devoured with bloodstained teeth, and sucked to dry by people in black uniforms. Their eyes were weird, so full of thirst of flesh and blood. They scared me. I wanted to run, but my conscience prevented me from doing so. I felt the need to help those people, but I could not. I knew I did not have the strength._

_My small hand reached for the gate, intending to open it, but it never reached. The gate swirled, changed into a person with gentle gaze. His large hand wrapped mine gently. We were walking, but I didn't know where, or where to, but I was happy. I smiled and he smiled back. However, that happiness did not last long. The man's hand no longer held mine. All that was left was his empty gaze, his lips no longer had the kind smile I used to see. All there was left was hollow whispers. I screamed. I cried._

"…to…TASHA!"

I woke up with start, eyes brimming with water, body wet from sweat. "Far..o…" my voice was hoarse and dry. I saw the blonde's blurry face frowned in a mixture of worry and annoyance. His hands grabbed my shoulder tightly, preventing me to rise from the bed. "Did…did I say anything?" I heaved a relieved sigh, glad that the nightmare had passed. It plagued me in almost all of my sleep.

"You were screaming," I flinched involuntarily. I didn't think I often did that. At least, so far, Blake hadn't complained or asked about it. "…and you were crying." The last statement made me blush furiously. Crying in the dream was one thing, because I was still a child in that dream, but to think that a kid my age cried, because of the dream? Blood rushed to my head and rendered my cheek red.

"Let me go," I tried to sound normal, but the waver in my voice betrayed me.

The blonde flashed his usual teasing grin and pushed me even deeper into the bed. My blush deepened when I realized the older man leaned closer to my face. He stopped when his lips reached the side of my ear. I could smell the faint scent of flowers from his hair. When his breath brushed my ear lightly, I shivered. I was so afraid he would hear how hard my heart beat because of him.

"You know," his head lowered down, to the nape of my neck and then his lips brushed against my skin lightly. "You look so tempting in your sleep."

"What…what the hell are you talking about? Let me go, Frau!" with all my strength, I tried to push the older man, but seeing from the size of our bodies, I definitely had the disadvantage. He didn't even budge even after I used every bit of strength I had.

I could be considered as stubborn, as Blake always said, and I also hated to lose. Being unable to do anything, not even pushing the man aside really pissed me off. I struggled harder. I even used my feet to kick him, but never succeeded. The thought of 'screaming' for 'help' crossed my mind for a second, but I dismissed it almost immediately. I wouldn't be able to bear the shame if someone was to enter and found me in this kind of situation.

"Tasha, let me taste you…" the blonde purred in my ear again.

"What do you mean…?" I asked weakly. I couldn't fight him, so why bother fighting. My hand fell limp beside my surrendering body.

"I want your blood," his whisper was sickly sweet. I didn't know why, but I liked it. The words were incomprehensible by my brain, yet, I knew what I should do. Instead of answering him verbally, I raised my hand and encircled his neck. I pulled him down, closer to me.

Acknowledging that as a 'yes', Frau began to lick my neck. I moaned softly to his ear. I was still wreaking my brain, searching for answer of why I did that, but that answer was forever lost as something sharp pierced my neck. The pain jolted me awake from my thought and I hissed in pain. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable actually. I was more surprised than being in pain. The blonde licked the wound again and then sucked my tender flesh. Another moan slipped from my lips. My hand unconsciously grabbed a handful of his hair. It was soft, unexpectedly soft for a man like him, then as if in response to that. I remembered, far in to my past. My past that I did not remember or the kingdom that was taken from me, by my older brother Ayanami, and who I really was. I was an then my memories of _him_ came

Flash back …flash back …flash back

The first time I'd seen him was when I watched the war in my looking glass. His gold hair and sapphire blue eyes were so cold from all the war around him. I knew he was strong and I could tell he was kind but I would have to soften the steel from his eyes. His black caller sticking up slightly from the neck of his brown cloak made him look slightly shorter then he really was. He was so young and yet so strong. I was drawn to him, I wanted to meet him so badly, it was more than an urge it was an obsession all along in the world and yet still standing like a long tree left rooted in the ground after a hurricane. When I heard Ayna-chan planned to obliterate him and his friend I begged him to make them his underlings instead. Ayna-chan smiled and agreed. He knew why I wanted them to live better then I knew. He knew of my obsession over the blonde so he recruited all the survivors of the war there were six at that time well seven if you counted violet she loved to sneak out and battle for the side she picked as right, but two of her comrades died before I ever saw _**him**_ again.

One day siting in my room attached to Vie-Chan's I heard a noise the silent alarm of an intruder. Questioning the flowers I Soon learned that they were my blonde dream and his friend. Overjoyed I smiled. then I remembered that they were in my sisters room I pretended to be mad so I could trick them, I stormed in to Vie-Chan's room as she and my blondes friend had just finished forming a blood pact, "What do you think you're doing to Vie-Chan?!" I snapped sounding furious. Both boys whirled around only to see a girl about 5 years younger than themselves, glaring at them, the second thing they noticed was the fact that she looked like a little version of Ayanami she even had the magic aura that was so extensive that it awed them. violet laughed softly, her laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells. "Calm down little sister, they're my friends." I glared at them. They looked worried. Inside I was laughing so hard my sides hurt but I showed none of this. "Are you going to help Vie-Chan escape?" I snarled. Vie-Chan immediately knew what I was up to, I had to know if I could trust them. "Yes. And you can't stop us." My blonde dream snapped back. I smiled "good" I said cheerily. I began to dance around the room, and when I got to my sister I melted the ice. "Please take good care of the only family I have left" I begged them. Tears were in my eyes I thought they would leave me and that it would be the last time I'd see them, but my blonde dream seemed to think otherwise. "What are you saying you damn brat you're coming too" he drawled lazily, he became my best friend.

Twenty years latter we had a redo. Using my magic, about 5 years ago, I turned us back into kids. We were about the same age he was when we had met. We were staying in a remote village as we searched for my father's kingdom. He asked me to dance with him in the village dance. His hair spiked to the left and as he bowed the pendent around his neck swung to the right, and with his blue jacket slightly opened I could see some of his beautiful creamy chest. It reminded me that even though we had not made a blood pact, we both had very strong feelings for each other and the way he looked as he asked me to dance, made me blush and the look in his eyes was so tender what could I say but "of course".

The last memory I had of him was when I found my parents. He and my new family left me and Violet with them. I remembered standing and watching every one walk away. My face was wet with tears. I could not stand to think he might forget me so I made an eternal flower grow. It was a beautiful red rose a blood rose the first of its kind the emerald stem to show long life and good health its blood red petals to show my devotion to him and its poisons roots to show our pain that we had endured. It grew right in front of us, when he saw it he knew that it was from me. Picking it he pressed it gently to his lips and turned to look at me, in his eyes I saw love and I knew he was mine. I made the cherry tree I was sitting in wave good-bye for me

Flash back over… flash back over…flash back over

I did not know how long we stayed like that, when I came to my senses, my body felt very weak. My hands fell limp beside me again. My consciousness began to drift back and forth again. I wondered what had just happened. It was like I was hypnotized. I was willingly surrendering my body to Frau and he sucked my blood.

"Stop right there, Frau. You'll kill her if you drink any more of her blood."

I rolled my eyes to the direction of the door. Castor was standing there, leaning on the wall with hand crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing a white robe, unlike yesterday. Moreover, what is with the veil? He looked funny in that. I giggled "it's the bride"

"…Frau!" Yep, even when he looked grim and serious like that, still funny with that veil. Why did he get so angry, I wondered. Since yesterday, everybody kept frowning because of me. What was their problem?

Putting that aside, Castor was scary when he was angry. Frau seemed to think the same thing because he immediately snapped awake from whatever trance he was in and released his grip from my shoulder. I stared weakly at the two as they exchanged looks. Frau looked disturbed, while Castor looked, unmistakably angry. I wanted to ask, I wanted to know a lot of things, but my body would not move. I felt so weak.

"So…I was right you all are vampires…" I murmured a slight smile on my face and that was all I managed to do before sleep engulfed me again.

"_I told you to be careful!"_

"_I know! I know but…I was fine without blood before, but I don't know why I can't resist her!"_

"_...I understand…"_

"_You do?"_

"…_Yeah. If I didn't have a blood contract with Lab, I would do the same. I wonder why no vampire ever laid their hands on her till now?"_

"_I think I know. I felt the trace of a barrier when I drank from her."_

"_Anyway, we'll talk about this later. Lab needs to hear this too."_

"_I'm dead aren't I?"_

_Castor quit laughter seemed to echo in my head "yes Faro yes you are"_


	7. Chapter 7

**6 The dream**

_Snow fell, slowly, oh so slowly. I caught a flake with my small hand and the cold crystal melted. I always __liked to play in the snow. The small crystals painted the world white, so pure, so clean, I felt like it __cleansed my heart. The cool white world was a wall between me and the war. A wall that held the pain from losing my mother at bay smiling I dropped to my knees picking the small white flowers that grew in the snowy valleys between hills called snow drops I would make a bouquet of them for the dinning hall for my birthday dinner tonight. To day was my 5th birth day _

"…_you must be strong…"_

_I looked up to the tall man who reached down to hold my hand his hand was much larger than mine._

"_Thank you daddy. I'll have the garden blooming perfect when you get back to us." I said smiling my voice was high and young I used words that I was supposed to use at formal events or my 'big girl voice'. I knew why daddy was going away, the war was getting out of control and he had to stop it before the humans got hurt. They were short lived yes but they were also part of the ecosystem and as such had to be preserved._

_His lilac eyes gazing down at me, but for some reason, he looked sad and distant. His smile was strained, but I could feel kindness and care. I stared at him innocently, oblivious to every event about to unfold. His grip tightened. _

"…_Live…" _

_He pulled me into his embrace. He wrapped me warmly, with his body. I felt safe, protected and warm. I snuggled closer, hoping to get more warmth, but was immediately disappointed when the contact was broken. I gazed at Father hopingly. Still smiling, he patted my head and walked away. I stared at his retreating back, wondering, when would he return? a young seven year old girl ran up, and took my hand our eyes met and violet smiled at me. I felt a smile of my own slip on to my face. violet was one of my best friends. she was also my older sister "come on Na-Chan it is time for our studies" her voice was as pretty as the snow. "Okeydokey let go" I chattered happily. When we got close to the study hall my older brother showed up. he walked along side us easily matching our slow walk. none of us really wanted to go to our studies. but we were going to behave at our best while daddy was away. in my dream we got older and older aging from five and seven to six and eight then to eight and ten then we were walking down the same corridor our paces were identical at ages nine and eleven. Our books under our arms we got to class and sat in our sits. Dad walked in followed by our teachers rushed up to our dad and gave him a hug. Again my memories flashed ahead .two mouths later when we left the big icy world to live in the mansion in the forgotten part of the world. Our tutors died from going mad and attacking one of us. For some reason even though we were doing all that we were supposed to we never were safe. Finally my older siblings and I promised that we would always help each other and guard each other. But then my brother betrayed me. Leaving me alone lost in the night when he went to the world of light. He left me and my older sister why did he leave us here? Why did he go? What should I do? Black snow fell onto my hair and shoulders I brushed it away. I liked snow, but my heart ached greatly, so I brushed the icy crystals away. Hot tears fell to my cheek. I reached up to face, feeling the water. I intended to wipe the water away too, but my hand was frozen. I was unable to wipe the tears. This ache in my heart, I knew it too well. It was grief. I was alone, abandoned again. As all ways father scent us here to keep us safe mother died to save my brother and brother abandoned me and violet all I ever knew of that was happy was in my earliest memories every thing turned black and some of the dream faded away _

Hope: okay I got bored and posted some more of my story.

Ledge: review please.

Innce: or sissy hope will stop up dating.


	8. Chapter 8

look people i do beleave i posted earlyer that it was origanly based on her story blood but that latter in the friggen story it varrieats now if you would have a little pacients you would see that and i am sorry for snaping but i put that in the verry begining be for someone asked meto remove it thank you have a good night! 


End file.
